


Rest in Popularity

by parallelanprincess



Series: You Can Find Me In The Club [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Akademi Is Haunted, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Illness, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Akademi High is haunted. It's a minor inconvenience.





	Rest in Popularity

 Akademi High is a mausoleum. Its halls are haunted by the spirits of the lost. Remnants of a murder spree the took place in the mid 1980s. Those students never graduated.

They never left.

There at least ten that the general student body are aware of. The red haired girl who waits under the cherry tree, the brown haired girl who lurks in the stalls, the boy who sits in the computer lab and types for someone to save him. The spirits of Akademi are forever lost, another secret in a school built on a foundation of lies.

Most students remain willfully ignorant of their supernatural classmates. Getting into Akademi is no small feat. They won't be scared off by old wives tales and superstitions. The ghosts will have to drag them into Hell before if they wanted them to leave the most prestigious school in the country.

The Photography Club is determined to prove that ghosts don't exist. They sneak into the school after hours at least once a month to search. Their photographs and film show nothing but dark corridors. Every strange sound they encounter tends to be nothing more then a box falling off a table, a rat skittering across the hallway. They stand beneath the cherry tree and watch the petals drift of into the night sky. The supposedly possessed computer is switched on and off with no repercussions. The girl's bathroom is as empty as it is rundown.

“Sorry, Oka. I wish we had something to show you. Afraid it's mostly selfies. That strange noise in the gardening shed turned out to be a raccoon who got locked in," Fureddo said. He and Oka have a long standing agreement. The Photography Club hands over their evidence at the end of the month and in exchange the Occult Club let them use their darkroom.

“It was probably a tanuki,” Oka muttered.

“Yeeeaaah. Uh, are you busy on Friday? There's a Tokyo Ghoul pop up cafe in Shisuta Town.”

“Alright. That...sounds nice.”

***

Actors are supposed to be dramatic, it's in their nature. Hysteria and theatrics are their bread and butter. It's no surprise that they take offense to the presence of ghosts in their club room. No matter how many times Kizana makes Shin draw a protection circle on the stage or browbeats Supana into cleansing their auras, she can't seem to have her way. The ghosts steal costumes, shatter stage lights, and smear death threats on the mirrors in lipstick.

“Did you not have any manners before you died? You filthy cretins have no right to be here. Go haunt someone else!” Kizana yelled at the creature levitating before her.

Riku and Kokona cowered as their president squared off against the flame headed demon. They weren't sure which was more terrifying.

“Are you deaf as well as hideous? Be gone!”

Kizana picked up a water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and tossed it at the demon. The bottle soared through empty air as the creature vanished. They had a good two weeks before it showed up again. Plenty of time to get ready for their next play. The show must go on at all costs.

“What are you two idiots waiting for? Get back to work!”

“Yes, Madam President!”

***

 

The Gardening Club knows that Sakura is ill. With each passing day they she grows weaker. The light is slowly fading from her eyes.

“Will I become a ghost too?” she asked Uekiya.

Uekiya pulled her into a hug.

“No, you'll be an angel. Just like you are now,” Uekiya said. She held Sakura as the younger girl broke into sobs. Uekiya had already consulted Oka on the matter. As long as Sakura didn't die on school grounds her soul would be free. Uekiya was prepared to carry Sakura to the ends of the earth if meant she might finally find peace in another life.


End file.
